


Comedy

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/stay night
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: 寂寞少妇，雷





	Comedy

**Author's Note:**

> 寂寞少妇，雷

啊，倒霉透顶，库丘林捡起地上的洗手液瓶子和毛巾架，把它们放进水池，再也不想碰任何东西。

罪魁祸首是掉进洗衣机和墙面之间卡住的一卷卷纸，他想把它捡出来，一不小心碰倒了洗手液瓶子，毛巾架是拽掉的，虽然他觉得自己根本没用多大力气，管道的接口比薯片还脆，咔吧一声就断了，托这玩意的福，跌坐下来的时候一头撞上了大理石台，那可是四四方方的大理石，现在额头中间一突一突跳痛，痛得发晕，涕泪横流，没见血已经是万幸。

然后，他那本就算不上平和的脾气彻底爆发了。

“可真是倒霉死了！房是我开的，路费也是我给的！倒搞得像骗了那女人多少钱一样！”

骗钱倒没有啦，脑袋里一丝细细的小声音好死不死地敲打他，你骗了她的时间啰！

哪有那么严重，我只不过是出了点状况，临时不想做了，不想做当然硬不起来，没错，理所应当……

干笑着泡进浴缸，目光落在自己与世无争的佛系鸡儿上，刚刚建立起来的信心崩得比股市还要快，而且惨。“不会吧，拜托，你可是跟我二十多年交情的好兄弟，那女的身材真的很棒，到底是为什么啊！”为什么你要突然背叛我啊！

爱尔兰人仰头望着房顶蓝白相间的板条，惨兮兮地放空了一会儿，他迫切想忘了今天一整天所有的破事，但就这么草草洗完去睡肯定睡不安稳，既能解决心事又能增进睡眠质量的方法只有一个。他抓过挂钩上的裤子，翻出口袋里买了但没机会用到的小方块，拆开袋子攥在手里，稍粘稠的透明流质比沐浴露要让他中意。额头的肿包更痛了，仿佛叫嚣着催促下手，于是他把浴缸里的温水放掉一半，握住腿间疲软的性器，嘶，冰凉的触感一下子激得人直吞气，但体内有什么凝固的东西随着这股电流缓缓流动起来，向下腹汇集，手中的软物很快有了勃起的趋势。

太好了，看来只是偶然啊，毕竟人都会遇见意外嘛！他大大舒了口气，撩开额前的碎发，紧张的情绪一扫而空，剩下的就是一个人尽情抚慰自己的自娱自乐和惬意感了。一条腿搭到浴缸边上，枕着胳膊闭目养神，哼歌，虎口捋过阴茎上突兀的筋脉，歌走调了也无所谓，反正没人听。脑子里想着今天约的那姑娘的丰乳肥臀，明明是个好女人，自己突然短路真是可惜……明明——啊，他皱起眉来：“呼……嗯……”好舒服，很长时间没自己做过了，感觉像喝了后摇很重的甜酒，头脑有些虚浮，浴室封闭的空间和水雾也要占一大部分原因。一会儿得及时出去，不能在这里睡，他清醒地想，稍稍加重了力气揉捋自己的性器，决定速战速决，可是无论如何都射不出来，不管在脑海里重温少年时看过的绝赞A片还是以前的性感炮友，总也不能达到高潮。

“有那么久吗。”他撑着头嘀咕。好饿，那是自己的身体给出的诚恳的反馈，光是这样并不能好好睡觉，还有更舒服的方式没有去用，他深知能够自我满足，并且暗暗期待的方式。

额头的包还在痛。

糟透了，糟透了，糟透了。

他开始忍不住咒骂，赤着耳根抚摸会阴下的穴孔。浴缸里的水快凉了，但还维持着比人体稍高一点的温度，要不要做呢，库丘林苦恼地再次抓起裤子，手表不在口袋。左手指腹摩挲着股沟，闪念的工夫，它就抛却自制力的束缚，擅自滑入一个指节。“嗯……！啊——”里面比皮肤表面要热，紧缩和敏感的程度超乎他的想象，勾起手指意味着扩张，清晰地体会五脏六腑确实连在一起，翻腾的同时有一丝微小的快感，止不住追寻欲望，中指不知不觉没入指根，塞进第二根手指并非难事，抽插时水灌入甬道，像别人的指尖。应该是这附近……吗……他抱着自己的腿，几乎蜷成一团，这样便于摸索体内的“那块地方”，所剩的时间越来越少，用手指扒开穴口让他羞耻得头昏脑涨，想索性放弃，但那反而比用后面自慰更印证了他需要着谁。

啊，不够，不够！

家门外传来转动钥匙的声音。

*

库丘林倚在家里的小型吧台边上，撑着下巴想：我到底在干嘛呢？

手表表盘指针指向十一点十分，是晚上，社区整片熄了灯，连楼下酷爱旧唱片机的老头和他的狗都睡下了，耳边只有手表的机械部件相互错动，齿轮有规律又呆板地“戗戗、戗戗”响，像某个亚热带国家的前奏曲。

“你想要激烈一点儿的，是吗？”

“就算是吧。”他心不在焉地回答，“尽你所能就好了，我没抱多少期待咧。”

这话说的，平白拗出一股风俗味，不过既然是对方先模棱两可地开了头，他又从没有遮掩自己习性的习惯和打算，便顺水推舟地答了腔。很快，吧台里矗立的那人给予了回应：哧哧磨着美式木桌推过来一支玫红色的高脚杯，杯子本身透明无色，有色的是用它盛装的液体罢了。

一股生番茄味，库丘林抬起杵在脸颊里的手指，些微露出厌恶的神色，这气味正在意料之中，因为他刚刚已经瞥见了砧板上被利落宰杀的可怜蔬菜的尸首。

“我讨厌这玩意，是够激烈的。”

对方答道：“我也讨厌你家的装潢，酒柜和厨房中间竟然不加隔断。”

“那不归我管。”

“嗯？这儿不是你家吗？”

“是啊。”

“喔，也就是说——你左手食指那只戒指，其实还有配对的另一只啰？那可麻烦大了。”男人戏谑地试探着，伸出手指用指背昵蹭他的脸，动作像在品味奢侈品店里名贵的貂皮，“告诉我他什么时候回来，至少今晚会不会回来。身高呢？体型呢？我能不能一拳撂倒他然后逃跑？话说回来，我觉得那种可能性不大。”眼神舐过半开襟衬衣里露出的锁骨，移到腰部以下直到大腿，对方就差亲口说出来，我觉得你很骚，你的另一半一定是个大屌男。

当啷，库丘林摘掉戒指，丢进装满番茄饮品的高脚杯里，“别管它。”

“喔……你很讨厌它的话，要不要把它让给我？我这个人很喜欢拾垃圾，贵重的那种。”

“随你便。”

“那就太好了。”男人小心翼翼地把杯底的戒指捞出来，擦净放进自己的裤袋，接着重新拿起杯子，库丘林正在思考那杯饮料到底有什么值得执着的，是不肯浪费自己亲手榨汁的作品？对方抬手把一满杯的番茄汁泼到他脸上。

 “你干什么？”

他勃然大怒，而黑发男人所瞄准的似乎就是这一瞬，等他发怒起身并张口说话的时候，强硬地抱住他的腰，吻住嘴巴。番茄汁的生涩味道很难闻，舌头像条活虫钻进口腔，手掌抚过腰线，揉搓着臀部，灵巧地扯开包括腰带和拉链在内的几道防御，最后把内裤也褪掉，腿间透凉的感觉让库丘林彻底放弃了继续忍耐的念头。他推开男人，一下子坐进身后的吧椅，裤子和拖鞋一起滑落到地板上，不得不承认对方的吻技足以煽动他的性欲，但他还并不想顺势做出邀请的姿态。

“你当然不是没做过……也不是没和男人做过，只是第一次和‘别的男人’做而已吧。”那个陌生人颇为自信地说，替他解开被脸上滴落的番茄汁浸湿、现出点点红晕的白衬衫，用指甲割着他的两颗翘起的乳头，“说实话，我要是你的‘那个人’，我会悲愤到抓狂的——但可惜，我扮演的是小偷的角色。”声音俯在耳边和蔼地诱导，“把腿张开。”而实际已经用撬开什么家具缝隙的力气掰开了他的腿，“……啊——”库丘林剧烈地颤抖起来。贴心抚慰着他身体的并非手指、掌心，而是舌头，舌头敷衍地略过了勃起状态的阴茎，舔舐他的穴洞，甚至插进痉挛的洞口，那里因为前不久才在浴室开拓过，还是很柔和的状态——把那附近浸润得湿漉漉，水液垂涟，情色至极。他受不了这个，他最受不了这样做，后脑撞在吧台上发出一声骇人的痛响。

“哈啊——哈啊……嗯呃……”

“其实这里根本没感觉的吧，为什么你会这么大反应，因为身体得到了要被上的讯号？呀，那你们一定很相爱啰。”

对方哼着歌把他拖到卧室床上去，库丘林虽然高，足有一米八五，一来那个男的也毫不逊色，二来他的体重的确太轻了。这个过程中库丘林没有答腔，在温暖且软和的双人床上着陆之后，他爬起来往床头抽屉里寻找润滑液和安全套，但对方并不想用后者，稍微涂了涂润滑就掰着他的腰从背后插进来，他想发怒，然而只把撕开一半的方形袋子扔到地上。

“你怎么没精打采的，虽然你一会儿要付我钱，但这算惩罚。在这种到处都充满了伴侣意味的房间里和其他人上床绝不值得原谅，而且你自己也说了要激烈一点吧？别趴着，像犯错误的女仆那样把屁股撅起来，这是对你的惩罚。”

其实库丘林的脑袋里已经乌七八糟的了。他压根没见过什么犯错的女仆人，AV也不喜欢看那个类型，所以并不知道该怎么做。男人把他的上半身扯起来，衔着他的嘴唇接吻，单手手掌托着下腹部，那里面像撞钟一样挤占着原本应该是内脏的空间，每撞一下，库丘林整个人就半缩着往前踉跄一下，他没吃晚饭，胃里很空，现在倒是被填满了，披在肩后的头发一绺一绺滑到胸前，露出颈后的皮肉。说实话，他曾想过在那里纹上一个人的名字。

“你为什么不叫？你看起来不像这种保守的风格啊。”

“废话真多，是上我还不够你爽吗？”

“当然没有，我都快想反过来给你钱了。”

黑发男人咧嘴一笑，把深入他体内的硬物拔出一截。

“唔！”

“我记得你说喜欢背后位，那就换一个你不喜欢的姿势吧。”

恶趣味的公狐狸。

库丘林一边捂着翻腾的胃，任由对方摆布。不过是翻过来变成最平凡无奇的面对面，男人抽走枕头给他垫腰，而后相当自来熟地扯过一旁的大型布偶塞在他脖子后面当枕头。窝在毛绒绒布偶的怀里被干绝不能算什么喜人的体验，汗珠从库丘林的额头、颈间和身体各处冒出来，灼硬的热棒捣插他股间寂寞难耐的软穴，起始还算得上有条有理的侍奉，后来逐渐扭曲成了纯粹的泄欲。用那个男的的话来解释，你比毒品还要让人上瘾，又少见，谁又能忍得住呢？谁能做到把毒品储存下来以备日后再用？当然是要全部搜刮干净了。

喘息声，水渍声，裤子拉链甩动的丝丝铮响。男性的呼气声灌注耳孔，身上覆盖了一整个成人的重量和气味，对方还用力压着他，拧着他的手腕，下面像要把他贯穿一样不顾一切堪称疯狂地进犯，热物反复来回熨烫内脏，不断撞击又立刻抽离的感触像甩给女仆屁股上的羞辱巴掌。“啊……啊……哈啊……”库丘林的足尖蜷起，腿弯被人攥着划开，穴洞被侵犯带来的饱食感麻酥酥热辣辣地拱上尾椎，促使他夹紧了后穴，这样却反而带来新的高潮，以及对方更加凶狠的惩罚。“呼……啊……”他热得吐出了舌尖，有液体顺着眼角颠落下去，伸手抚摸着酸痛的交合处，果然也凄惨得粘稠极了，但对方绝无罢手的意思，不仅如此，男人忽然一股脑推进最深处，保持着最负距离不动了。顶住的那个部位是哪里？他不知道，只知道自己快融化了，除了肚子里含着的火楔，胸膛与大腿各处烫伤般的烙印也仿佛丝丝蒸出白雾。

“你现在还想要得激烈一点吗？”

男子亲吻他的鼻尖，退身拔了出去，忽然的空虚使他痛苦难耐，精液早已在盲目的律动之中灌进他的肚子，库丘林爬起来，现在他连每天保持的基本发型都散乱了。

“混账！混账！”他谩骂起来，凶狠地抓住男人的头发。

黑色假发被他抓下，小丑的面具也因而自行脱落了，从扮演角色中抽身的男性回到往常那副麻烦又刻薄的态度，极其令人火大地哼了一声，拖着他去浴室。

“把戒指还我。”库丘林冷冷地说，这句话让对方稍微放慢了脚步。

“我改变主意了。”

那家伙皱着眉。

“你去纹身吧，多纹几个才好。”

哪有只因一顶假发就两不相认的恋人，想必在持续整晚的闹剧里，最先被按下的便已是熟悉的号码。

end.


End file.
